


Video Games

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo loves Kenma. He loves him enough to stand outside in the cold waiting for the mall to open, and waiting on a long line at the video game store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short, I promise that the rest of my writing is not this small.  
> I just wanted to keep this simple and easy as a quick read.

Kuroo pulled his scarf up more against his face, as he felt the cold wind blow past. He was among a few more people waiting outside the mall for it to open. Kuroo looked around, guessing there must of been something being released today, because more people joined around him and the others waiting. 

Kuroo knew what he needed though, and wanted to get it quickly so he could go home before Kenma woke up later.

Kuroo waited a little longer, shivering in the cold winter air. 

Soon, a person came outside and unlocked the door. Kuroo tried to stay calm as people rushed past him to get inside. He walked nonchalantly and went on his way to the video game store. 

Kuroo cursed himself as he walked towards it, realizing the mass of people were there to get a game.

Kuroo shrugged and walked into one other store he needed to go to. He then went and stepped onto the line that wrapped around the entire game store. 

Kuroo would normally have dreaded the wait, but he was actually smiling as he thought about Kenma's reaction to the game he was buying him. 

It was already almost half and hour on the line and Kuroo worries about Kenma waking up before he got home. He tapped nervously on the game box he had in his hand, and ruffled the bag from the other store he went into. 

After a while, he finally made it to the cashier and paid for his game. He then quickly went back home to see Kenma.

 

"Kuroo, there you are." Kenma mumbled as he walked around the corner to see Kuroo in the doorway of their apartment. 

Kuroo smiled as he took off his scarf, coat, and shoes and then walked over to Kenma.

"I went to buy something for you." Kuroo told him, excited.

"What is it?" Kenma asked and tilted his head. "I said I didn't want that new game that came out today, it seemed boring." He told Kuroo. 

"No, I got something else," Kuroo said and handed Kenma the bag. 

Kenma nodded and held the bag in his hand. He reached in and looked at the game, confused.

"'My Perfect Wedding'?" Kenma asked. "Isn't this for grade school girls?" 

Kuroo nodded but reached into his other bag. "I know, but I thought you might need it. Since you love videos games and..." He said trailing off as he got onto one knee. 

He held a small jewelry box in his hand and opened it to show Kenma a gold ring inside. 

Kenma gasped a little as he looked at Kuroo. "D-does this mean-" he said, stuttering in shock.

"Yes, Kenna," Kuroo said and smiled. "Will you marry me?" He asked him.

Kenma felt tears well in his eyes as he nodded slowly. 

"Yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making whole series for wedding related things with different Haikyuu ships.  
> I already have ideas for a Bokuaka, Kagehina, Iwaoi, KuroTsuki, and maybe an Asanoya  
> Please leave feedback though!


End file.
